For a week's worth(?)
by aloismarie
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou are childhood friends. They have known each other practically since birth. In fact, they are neighbors, and both their parents are friends with each other. Because of that, one thing led to another. ..But is that really all?


Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou are childhood friends. They have known each other practically since birth. In fact, they are neighbors, and both their parents are friends with each other.

Because of that, one thing led to another. Both of them were enrolled at the same schools together during their grade to middle school years. You could say that they are the best of friends. What both of them always being together, playing together and all. But is that really all?

* * *

A few years passed, and now, just as they became high school students, Hinata and Tsukishima were already not surprised to know that they were going to be in the same school _once again_.

It was the day for the school's opening ceremony. Hinata, who was so full of energy first thing in the morning, was skip-walking to the building when he noticed a tall, blonde-haired guy with his headset on, walking just near in front of him. He immediately knew the only person who has that kind of figure. He smiled knowingly and called "Tsukki!". He then ran past the two to three persons in front of him and nudged the blonde on his arm.

"Yo, Tsukki!" he was beaming with smile as he cheerfully called to his childhood friend (He was the only one allowed to call Tsukishima by that nickname, btw). Tsukishima, who looked indifferent as always, glanced at the readhead and muttered, "Hm." and continued on walking. But this time, he removed his headset and let it loosely hang behind his neck, just to give a sign that he's ready to listen to the nonstop bickering of the shorty that morning.

Hinata knows that his childhood friend might look like a cold jerk (really, he is), but when it comes to him, Tsukishima will always, without thought, listen to all his bickers. Be it with sense or just his usual babbles.

"Ne, ne, what class are you in?" Hinata asked, looking so excited in anticipation. "Class 1-7." He answered calmly. Hearing this, Hinata jumped high in the air, not minding the people looking at him from either sides or back. "Whoa! We're in the same class! That's nice!".

Tsukishima 'tsk'-ed, looking a little annoyed. "Stop that." He said and pulled Hinata's hood to calm down the wild ball of energy. "Ehehe, sorry. I was just happy we'll be together again." Hinata then stopped and scratched the back of his head.

Tsukishima was startled. He was caught off-guard by Hinata's straightforwardness, again. ' _This guy never seizes to catch me off-guard'._ He thought. He knew Hinata too well, but things like this that the redhead does and doesn't seem to notice is because of his simple-mindedness and honesty. ' _It scares and amazes me both at the same time'._ He added in his thought. He pushed his glasses once and continued walking. Hinata also started walking beside him, matching his pace.

Tsukishima then muttered something, "it's not nice at all". But Hinata has a good hearing capability and he picked up what the blonde had said. He stopped walking for a second, looking a little shocked. "Eh?! So mean, Tsukki!". But Tsukishima just continued walking, making a 'hmp' sound and his usual smirk. Hinata knew that the blonde didn't mean what he said, so both of them continued on their way to the opening ceremony venue.

* * *

As the opening ceremony ended, the students were told to go to their respective classes.

Hinata was to sit by the middle section of the room, just near in front of the teacher's desk. He silently cursed for he knew that that would be the case. Ever since middle school, he was always put at the same spot because of his surname. And he didn't like that. As for Tsukishima, he was to sit at the back section of the room, just beside the window. It was the same case for him, he didn't mind though. In fact, it was the one thing Tsukishima was always thankful for ever since him and Hinata started going to school – not being placed as the ginger's seatmate. Not that he disliked it that much, just that he actually considered that thing as a 'blessing' since he could stay focused in class and not on the ginger everytime. Hinata, on the other hand, always sulked whenever classes started because Tsukishima's seat was a little far from his and he would not be able to talk to the tall blonde during those times.

The teacher assigned for their class entered the room, and all of them rose together and gave their respect. "Okay everyone, you may take your seat." Teacher said as she stood in front of her table and put down her student profile sheet. "I am Fujimura Makino. I will be your teacher for Mathematics, as well as this year's class 1-7's adviser". The teacher bowed a little as she introduced herself. "Okay. So before we start with today's lessons, I'd like to know a little bit about everyone as well. So as I call your name, please stand and introduce yourself the way you are suited to." She flashed a small smile to everyone as she noticed some of them started mumbling and rattling ; a sign of nervousness.

Tsukishima, who had his chin on his palm, was clearly not affected by the teacher's sudden task. But he took notice of the people who were fidgeting on their seats. 'Hmp. How pathetic. What's the big deal with just saying something about yourself? Not like the teacher will kill you all if you said something wrong.' He thought and made a "che" sound. His gaze was then directed at Hinata, who, that time, was also fidgeting like an idiot. But Tsukishima knew that it wasn't because he was nervous. In fact, it looked more like he wanted to be the one to introduce himself first and not wait for his turn to be called. "hmp". 'So energetic.' he snorted knowingly.

* * *

The tall blonde and the short gingerhead were headed to the hallways after the bell for the breaktime rang. As usual, Hinata bickered about random things while Tsukishima just listened, sometimes mumbling an 'hm' or 'oh' just to indicate that it's alright for the shorty to continue his afternoon babbles.

When they reach the first floor lobby, they noticed that a lot of students were handing out pamphlets, encouraging the freshmen to join their clubs. Some took notice of Tsukishima; being so tall. The second and third year students from various clubs like basketball, soccer and baseball approached him all at the same time, pursuing him to join their club. Hinata, being somewhat of a coward, was startled by the sudden approach of those people. "Wha-wha.. Tsukki! These people.." he tugged Tsukishima's uniform and hid behind his back. 'So scary' he shuddered in his thoughts.

Tsukishima noticed the shorty's uneasiness. He knows that the shorty was always feeling intimidated of people taller than him. More like he feels threatened. And Tsukishima always wondered how those people appear in Hinata's sight. Monsters looming over him, maybe? He let out a small laugh at the thought.

So, pushing his glasses on his nose-bridge with his middle-finger and showing his remarkable mocking smirk, he walked two steps closer, shadowing them and looming a little; he bluntly told his upperclassmen "Ne, *senpai-tachi, could you all please step aside? You're _blocking_ our way." He added an extra emphasis with 'blocking', making it sound that he really means it.

With this, the upperclassmen became startled and froze were they stood for a moment. And just as they were told, they stepped aside to let the tall blonde and the short redhead pass through them; still wearing horrified looks.

Hinata stopped walking for a moment and bowed his head as an apology to the upperclassmen. "Hey, Shouyou. What are you doing? Leave them be." Tsukishima said as he glanced back to call to his friend. "Oh. No, wait." The blonde suddenly stopped walking once again, and a little startled, Hinata did the same. Tsukishima then turned and tilted his head a little to face the upperclassmen. "I forgot to say, but I _don't_ have any plans on entering in any of your.." he gave them a taunting look and smirked. "heh..'clubs' ". The way he said the last word seemed like he wanted to say something else, a _very_ insulting one at that, but resorted on using his remarkable smirk instead. Though he did not directly say anything mean, the upperclassmen still looked upset, which made Tsukishima more satisfied than he intended to be. Hinata, although the idiot he was, knew his childhood friend's attitude the most.

As they continued to walk past the other students (who seemed like they heard the blonde's sarcastic remarks on the other club members), none of them dared to approach him and the gingerhead anymore. Tsukishima was silent during their walk, hands on his pockets. He noticed the gingerhead's awkward silence. He gave him a side glance and asked, "Oi, what's wrong with you? You suddenly became quiet."

Hinata flinched and snapped back to reality. "Ah. Well, it's because you.." he pouted a little as he cut himself off. Tsukishima always found that childish habit of the gingerhead a little cute. He knew that the shorty does that when he was restless or was teased by him. He found himself gaping a little but he still managed to ask "Huh? What's it because of me?"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and abruptly side-looked at Tsukishima "You didn't have to be rude to them, you know." he said, still pouting. Tsukishima was caught off-guard and he gulped. 'ugh'. Somehow, the gingerhead manages to make faces that Tsukishima were weak with. He actually find each of them cute (for the lack of better complimenting word), although the shorty might not notice it himself. But the blonde would definitely never admit it.

To keep his cool, trademark attitude, out of habit, he pushed his glasses with his finger and looked away from Hinata. "Well, who was it that looked like a scaredy-cat a while ago because he was intimidated by his upperclassmen? Even tugging my uniform and hiding behind me. Truly embarrassing, is it?" he snorted.

"Wha-?! Hey! Tha- that's not true!" hearing his friend's revelation, Hinata's face and ears turned two shades of pink.

"Oh?" the tall blonde loomed over the gingerhead with a smirk on his face. "I remember exactly what you looked like just a while ago, you know? The next time it happens, I'll definitely record it."

'ugh.' The gingerhead's face was having a deeper shade of red by that time. His mouth was gaping like a fish. Stuttering a little on his words, he shut his eyes and yelled at the blonde "T-Tsukki, you idiot! I hate you!" and then he stomped at his friend's foot, hard enough to make the tall blonde wince.

"Tch! You little-" Tsukishima tried to grab the shorty's head but failed miserably because the ginger has good reflexes. "Hey!"

Hinata started laughing and running away from his friend. "Serves you right! haha" he stuck his tongue out like a child and continued running; his friend just a meter away from him. 'damn, this shorty's sure got amazing feet. Running so fast!' the tall blonde tsk-ed while struggling to run after the gingerhead.

With his beaming smile and feeling of satisfaction for his payback, Hinata declared to the blonde through their running phase: "Race you to the gym!" and he accelerated his pace, leaving his friend three to four meters behind him. Realizing the race battle of the two freshmen, the students in the lobby started to step aside one by one, in order not to crash with the rolling ball of energy passing through them.


End file.
